The birds and the bees
by Selene Mindthelay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kakashi-sensei ha decidido que es su deber explicar a sus alumnos acerca de los pájaros y las abejas, pero ellos no están del todo dispuestos... ¿o sí? NaruSasu


"_**The birds and the bees" (Los pájaros y las abejas)**_

"Ok" dijo Kakashi, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, cuando se situó ante sus alumnos. "Desde que la academia es una mierda para este tipo de cosas, siento que es mi deber hablaros a vosotros tres acerca de los pájaros y las abejas."

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura le miraron fija e inexpresivamente por un momento.

"Pero, Kakashi-sensei, nosotros ya sabemos acerca de..."

"Sakura, deberías saber que es de mala educación hablar durante la clase," le dijo Kakashi, aún sonriendo intensamente. Se estaba divirtiendo con esto. "Ok, por lo tanto, el sexo es el acto de introducir el pene por la vagina. Bueno, eso es el sexo directo al menos, pero no creo que debamos ir mas lejos de ahí de momento. Espero que estéis bien informados acerca de otro tema crucial." él lanzó una descarada mirada a Sasuke y a un ruborizado Naruto antes de continuar. "Porque sexo significa, inevitablemente, embarazo o enfermedad, así que para evitar el infierno personal, recordad llevar condón. No os preocupéis por las tallas, los condones son de tamaño único, así que no debéis inquietaros por conseguir una mini protección para vuestras mini virilidades. Naruto, deja de mirarme así, tú tienes los pies pequeños, y creo que todos sabemos lo que eso quiere decir." Kakashi sencillamente siguió sonriendo ante la mirada fulminante de la que era víctima. "Y Sakura, no escuches a los chicos y sus 'me retiraré a tiempo' o 'no puedes quedarte embarazada en tu primera vez', los hombres mienten. Mucho. Por lo tanto, oblígale a protegerse." se detuvo unos segundos. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Hubo un segundo de silencio tenso antes de que Sasuke alzase su mano.

"¡Sa... Sasuke! ¿Qué coño estas haciendo?" silbó Naruto, más el Uchiha sencillamente le ignoró.

"Sensei... ¿es normal que la gente grite productos de comida –como, por poner un ejemplo, 'ramen' –mientras tiene un orgasmo?"

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron como platos, mientras que Kakashi sólo se rió silenciosamente.

"Ya, ya, nosotros no deberíamos juzgar," les dijo su maestro "algunas personas tienen extraños fetiches. Todos somos diferentes."

Naruto lanzaba dagas ardientes con la mirada a su amigo de cabello oscuro que sonreía con satisfacción, hasta que una sonrisa malvada empezó a crecer en su propio rostro.

"Sensei... ¿es normal que la gente llore después del sexo?"

En esta ocasión, fue el turno de los ojos de Sasuke de abrirse ampliamente, sorprendidos.

"Kakashi-sensei, por favor, explíquele a Naruto que es perfectamente normal llorar durante el momento post-coital, debido a que el sexo es una experiencia muy emocional."

"Bueno..."

"Oh, boohoo, he sido adelantado por mi rival, pobre de mí" se burló Naruto antes de estallar debido a la risa.

"Ya, ya, Naruto..."

"¿Es normal, sensei, para los chicos comunes, rubios y adolescentes que les tome más tiempo del promedio la, digamos, estimulación necesaria para la ocasión?"

La risa de Naruto se detuvo abruptamente. "Bueno," él comenzó a mascullar "¿Sensei, piensa usted que el prodigio moreno de Konoha debería gritar '¡Muere, hermano, muere!' cada vez que el astuto futuro Hokage consigue excitarle?"

"Interesante pregunta..."

"¡De acuerdo!" gritó Sasuke, contrario a su carácter "¿Es normal para los estúpidos dobes Uzumaki, querer a su compañero mojado en chocolate antes de acceder a besar su cuerpo musculoso?"

Naruto parpadeó ante tal afirmación. "Yo creía que te gustaba, ¿no es así?"

"¡Ése es el punto!"

"¡Gah!"

"Ya, ya, vosotros dos necesitáis permanecer calladitos un rato," les silenció Kakashi, finalmente. "Todos somos diferentes y creo que necesitamos entender ese punto fundamental. No, no debe de ser normal gritar productos de comida, o llorar... ¿en serio, Sasuke?"

"A veces, durante el sexo también..."

"Dobe"

"Bueno, tampoco puede ser muy normal el requerir tanto tiempo para conseguir una erección, sobretodo a vuestra edad, o gritar amenazas familiares durante el sexo, o rechazar el sexo sin la participación del chocolate, pero cada uno es diferente y deberíamos respetar eso. Solamente porque no sea normal, no significa que sea anormal."

"Pero, Kakashi-sensei, eso no tiene ningún sentido..."

"Sakura, ¿qué te he dicho sobre interrumpirme mientras estoy hablando yo?" la chica peli-rosa cerró su boca rápidamente. "De hecho, tal vez debería hablaros sobre algunas de mis... más curiosas experiencias en el campo del trato sexual"

Hubo un momento de silenció fúnebre ante aquella afirmación, justo antes de que se levantase una ráfaga de voces que decía:

"No, de veras, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Eso no es necesario..."

"Creo que nosotros ya sabemos..."

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar:

"Mi primera vez..."

"Oh, dios mío..."

Kakashi, viendo las expresiones horrorizadas de todos sus pupilos, parpadeó. "¿En serio no queréis saber acerca de los pájaros y las abejas?"

"Sencillamente..." Sakura se calmó y, entonces, Naruto decidió terminar por ella la frase. "... ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber de ese tema."

"Bien, como ya debéis saber, 'sensei' significa, literalmente, 'uno que ha llegado antes'. Estoy seguro de que puedo contaros muchas cosas interesantes que podréis añadir para aumentar la sensualidad que requiere hacer el amor..." él hizo una pausa, fijando la vista en Naruto y Sasuke. "... entre dos personas del mismo sexo también."

Los rivales, el rubio y el moreno, se miraron el uno al otro, antes de observar de nuevo a su sensei.

"¿...que tipo de cosas?"

"¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡No puedo creer que estés alentándole!!" chilló Sakura

"Bueno," comenzó Kakashi. "¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez acerca de cómo hacer vuestros orgasmos más... prolongados?"

"¡Sensei!"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"¡¡Sasuke-kun!!"

"Por supuesto, a decir verdad es bastante simple... ¿aún estáis reacios a aprender acerca de los pájaros y las abejas?"

Hubo una pausa.

"Empieza a hablar"

"Hazlo con detalles"

"¿Podemos hacer tarea en casa también?"

"Estoy con Sasuke en ese punto."

"En mas de un punto..."

"¡¡Ahh!!" Sakura abandonó la escena llorando y gritando histéricamente.

**FIN**

**Notas de Quak says the T-shape:** Cuando averigüé que "sensei" significaba "uno que ha llegado antes" no pude resistirme... simplemente, no existía la posibilidad de resistirse... ¡R&R!

**Notas de Selene Mindthelay:** Ugh son las... 3:41 AM... ¡¡Mis ojos!! ¡¡Moriré!! XP

En fin, estoy totalmente grogui, así que tendréis que perdonarme si he puesto alguna tilde de más o de menos (aunque mi debilidad son las comas, pero ésas hasta despierta me acosan XD).

No he traducido el fic 100 por 100 literal, porque había alguna parte que no le pillaba el sentido (y el traductor de google no me aclaraba la duda) así que lo he puesto como yo lo he interpretado, espero que no haya quejas... u.ù

Bueno, pues eso, espero vuestros reviews (que me animaron mucho en el anterior one-shot) y que, si os registráis, os los contestaré sin falta, ¿vale?

Besos...

_Sel_

¡Oh, sí! El próximo one-shot será... será... (Selene mira la lista de one-shots de Sasuke y Naruto hechos por Quak) éste, por ejemplo: "Desert island" (Isla desierta)

"Tras fallar en una misión, Sasuke y Naruto son abandonados en una isla desierta. Y después de que Sakura se vaya a tratar de sacarles de dicha isla... ellos se quedan completamente solos... one-shot, Narusasu"

Si tenéis preferencia por algún fic en concreto para que traduzca estoy abierta a sugerencias n.n

Ja ne...


End file.
